Souvenir
by TCGeek
Summary: It was at that moment, that a lame souvenir TShirt didn't sound that bad, after all. DerekxAngie. VERY random drabble.


**Hey all! :D It's random drabble time!**

**I was just in the mood for random writing, so here I am... I hope that you guys like it.**

**Oh, and Idk if I've mentioned this, but I have a contest going over on Deviantart that you all are more than welcome to participate in if you wish... it's a Derek and Angie romance contest, deadline is the 29th of June. Go read my devart journal for more details and the rules! (It's the Homepage link on my ffnet profile :D)**

**Read my end notes for further explanation of this drabble. And enjoy!**

* * *

"_Beeeeep"_

"Hey Ang, it's me…"

Derek Stiles stepped into his apartment late on a Thursday night after a particularly stressful night at work. His assistant turned girlfriend was out sick, a rare feat for her, though it couldn't have come at a worse time.

One would've thought that just returning from a long African trip two months ago would've given them a little bit of leeway as far as work went, but this was not true. Work never seemed to cease, but strangely, that was how Derek liked it.

"…You haven't been picking up all night, and I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay… I'm really thinking of coming over, even though you threatened me earlier."

He tossed his keys on the table next to the door and shut it, locking it behind him. He sighed into the receiver, taking a short pause.

"I'm worried about you… and, I missed you all day today. I know you're probably tired because I know you feel like shit, but it'd make my day to hear your voice…"

Derek walked over and dropped onto the couch softly, waiting on the line as he thought she would respond, remembering quickly that it was her cell phone, and that he was all alone here. It made him sad to realize it, but he continued on, just trying to finish up.

"Okay, I'll stop taking up all your inbox space…" he continued. "Just, call me, if you can please? And I love you, sweetie… Bye."

Derek lingered for a second before he flipped his phone shut, ending the call with another sigh. He stared at the black device momentarily, waiting for it to ring with her name on the caller ID, but it didn't – seemingly mocking him, which he grew annoyed of quickly.

Standing up he shuffled his tired body back into his bedroom and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light as he began to get ready for bed.

Thoughts of her clouded his mind, some of worry, some of fondness as he recalled what had brought them together. A hand instinctively came to rest over his chest as he brushed his teeth, smiling from behind his toothbrush as he recalled the feeling of waking up with her cuddled next to him on the day they were set to leave Africa; remembering the feeling that overwhelmed his heart that morning perfectly, even to this day. A thin, white sheet around her, Derek remembered Angie craning her neck upward, opening her eyes slowly with a smile that mirrored his. No words had been said but they simply shared lingering kisses and content sighs, each slipping out an "I love you" before they got up and ready to leave.

Spitting into the sink, Derek washed his mouth out and turned off the faucet, pulling his scrubs off in favor of a white t-shirt and boxers for bed. He looked in the mirror and smiled again, feeling as though his life was finally complete. It was true they hadn't slept together since that day and didn't plan on it for some time, but it didn't matter one bit… he was dating the woman of his dreams, someone he had loved for so long… someone that loved him back – a feeling unparalleled in his already exciting life. They were perfect together… now all that was left was waiting until the proper amount of time had passed in their relationship, so he could ask her to be his wife – finally making his dreams complete.

Removing his glasses and walking from the bathroom, a frown made its way onto Derek's face as he thought of this, remembering that the love of his life was sick and miserable all by herself, and he hadn't heard from her in almost a full day. She had been sick once before a year ago, and when he stopped by to check on her she had nearly killed him – he learned right at that moment that Angie did not like the idea of people seeing her when she was sick.

So with a reluctant sigh, the brunette walked to his bed and slid between the sheets gently, feeling his body weighed down the instant it hit the mattress – sleep would be good tonight.

But as he rolled over and looked at the empty space next to him in his king sized bed, he frowned again, a pang of sadness hitting him in the chest. With the exception of the present they had spent a lot of nights together… and without her by his side, he missed her terribly. They hadn't done anything besides cuddle, and they honestly spent most of their night on separate sides of the bed… but when Derek would wake in the middle of the night and roll over to see her sleeping next to him, something about him just felt… complete.

The wind blew in through the open window and flowed through the black curtains on either side of it, casting a comforting breeze over Derek as he laid alone in bed, thinking of his one and only with the utmost fondness and warmth. Though he had only gotten three hours of sleep the night before and worked a fourteen hour shift, he would've gladly traded sleep to see her at that moment had he not been afraid to have been ripped limb for limb.

So with a slightly heavy heart, Derek reached over and grabbed his phone, placing it on the pillow next to him, sure to hear it in case she felt okay enough to call, or needed him in the middle of the night for anything. And as soon as he rolled back over, he passed out – absolutely exhausted from his day.

--

"_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!"_

The noise shot Derek up in bed like a rocket, leaving him short of breath, his heart racing as he struggled to wake up enough to figure out what the hell had just happened. Living in a large apartment building Derek was no stranger to odd things waking him up in the middle of the night on the floors above and below him, but this sounded different… it sounded too close.

Sliding his glasses quickly on his face he checked the clock.

3:19 a.m.

"_BANGBANGBANG"_

Quickly the surgeon was forced to pull himself from his sleepy haze, realizing that the racket was coming from his front door, not any of his neighbors this time. He scurried out of bed quickly, nearly falling on his face as his legs got tangled in the sheets, but he rebounded and quickly walked towards the door, bashing into a table on the way there.

"Oww, _SHIT_!" he yelped, grabbing his foot in pain. The banging on the door persisted loudly as he struggled to reach it, wondering all the while what the hell was going on.

"I'm coming!" he groaned sleepily, finally reaching the door. Sticking his eye in front of the peephole he gasped with concern and frantically fumbled with the locks, all but throwing open the door when he got them all unlocked.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Angie clumsily stumbled into Derek's apartment and past him, dropping onto his couch with tears streaming down her face. He quickly closed the door, turned on the light and rushed to kneel on the floor in front of her, watching her put her head into her hands and rest on her knees, rocking back and forth as she cried.

"Angie… Ang, honey… what's the matter… what's going on?" he asked, feeling a sting at his own eyes as he watched her helplessly cry, absolutely no idea what was wrong with her.

Instead of an answer she just continued to cry harder, so Derek moved onto the couch next to her and pulled her into his arms tightly, noting that she didn't return his embrace. She just remained huddled into a ball, curled up in her pajamas and wearing a zip up hooded sweatshirt of his as a jacket. He rocked her gently and whispered to her to try to calm her down but it did nothing to stem the flow of tears, leaving Derek impatient and worrying incessantly.

"Angie, please… you're scaring me to death here. You've gotta tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by both of her shoulders. She hung her head for a moment, taking in and letting out shuttering breaths as she tried to regain composure, still refusing to look at him. Desperate to try to get her to calm down, Derek gently but firmly grabbed the sides of her face and turned her to look at him, feeling his heart sink lower than he ever remembered when he looked into her miserable eyes, tears still flowing freely from them.

"Honey…" he said sadly, once again feeling his own eyes water. "Please… talk to me."

"D-Derek…" she sobbed, moving away from him and standing, her hand coming to rest on her forehead as she nervously paced back and forth, still crying loudly. He jumped to his feet and followed her as she walked over and into his kitchen, pacing in a small line in front of his table.

"I'm here, Angie… its okay. Whatever you need to talk to me about, you know I'm here for you…"

"I-It's all my fault, D-Derek!" she cried loudly, moving the hand on her forehead over her eyes. "I-I'm p-panicking! I-I have n-no idea what to d-do!"

Derek's forehead furrowed harder at this, now very confused and exponentially more worried about her.

"Angie, you can't panic right now… first, you have to tell me what's going on so I can help you." he said firmly. "Seriously, you're scaring me here. What is going on?"

This did nothing to calm the agitated blonde as she simply paced back and forth through his kitchen, still overwhelmed by constant cries of anguish.

"I'm s-so scared… S-So scared… I j-just…"

Trying yet again to calm her Derek stepped forward and firmly wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her into the air and holding her tightly to him in a big embrace. She struggled at first but eventually sank into it, dropping her head onto his shoulder and hugging around his neck, crying her heart out until she eventually quieted down, though it did not come quickly in the least.

When her sobs died down Derek lowered her gently onto the floor, stepping away from her. His shirt was soaked with her tears but he didn't care, wiping the stray ones from her cheeks with care as she looked up at him, worry flooding her usually sparkling green eyes.

"Okay…" he said calmly, placing his hands on his shoulder and locking his eyes with hers. "Now… please tell me what's going on."

She sighed loudly, a small whimper escaping her as she tried not to cry again. Biting her lip she held it back, turning her eyes back to his with a sad stare.

"Y-You have to p-promise… promise you w-won't hate me…"

"Angie, I would never…"

"PROMISE me, Derek!"

He jumped slightly at her tone but shook his head quickly. "I-I promise… I promise I won't hate you."

"P-Promise… promise you're n-never going to l-leave me?"

Derek's heart dropped hearing her say that, wondering what was getting her so distressed. He started to feel an anger in the pit of his stomach, wondering if this had been caused by infidelity… he definitely didn't understand at the time, but in this exact moment he was finally able to understand what had driven Dr. Kasal to his actions a few years ago.

"I promise…" he said hesitantly. "Angie… did you, cheat on me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she reached up, smacking him in the arm. He winced and looked back at her, seeing the anger in her expression.

"No, you ass!" she exclaimed.

"What?! I didn't kn--!"

"Just, sit down…!" she barked, seeing him quickly plop into a chair at his kitchen table, staring up at her expectantly.

"You just, don't get it! You don't get how big of a deal this is!" she all but yelled, seeing him shrug.

"You're right! I don't, because you won't tell me what's wrong!" he replied gently, trying his best not to anger her further. It worked and she calmed down a bit, as shown by her shoulders dropping, some tension releasing itself.

Angie sighed, sliding into the chair directly to his left with a graceless plop. She began to cry again as she looked at him, hopelessness in her eyes.

"D-Derek… please just… don't get mad, okay?" she asked, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"I won't Angie, just please… you're making me panic – tell me what's up. Do you want to hold my hands?" he offered, holding out his hands to her with a reassuring smirk.

With a sigh and another set of tears, Angie closed her eyes and shook her head. "No… I-I need my hands for this…"

Confused, Derek pulled his hands back towards himself and looked over at the clock, seeing that it was now 3:44 in the morning. His attention was diverted back to her as he heard something be placed on the table in between them with a soft tap, perking his interest. He turned his chocolate brown eyes back to her green ones, seeing the hesitance and worry in her eyes as his gaze shifted slowly downward, seeing her hand flat on the table, resting over the big secret she had yet to reveal to him.

"What is it?" he softly asked when she failed to remove her hand, seeing her shake her head with sorrow and begin to tear up again, taking a shaky breath before pulling her hand toward herself – leaving her big secret out in the open.

It only took one glace at it to slowly widen Derek's eyes, his mouth opening just a bit as he immediately looked back at her, seeing her hand come to rest over her mouth as she watched him, trying to read his reaction. With a trembling hand he reached forward and tilted it towards him to get a better look, his eyes closing with a soft sigh.

"Ohh, boy…" he breathed in a whisper, unsure exactly of what to do in that moment. He just opened his eyes slowly and stared forward at it, understanding exactly what had brought Angie to his apartment in this state so late at night.

The pair just sat in silence at nearly four in the morning, one light illuminating Derek's otherwise dark apartment. He stared forward and she looked down at the table, before he hesitantly broke the silence.

"You're sure?"

She paused before giving an answer, seeing him look over at her.

"Yeah…"

Derek slowly reclined in his chair and rested against the back, bringing a hand up to rest over his own mouth gently, eyes still fixed on his kitchen table. A small point of time passed between them before a shaky voice filled the air, thick with nervousness.

"D-Derek…?"

The man in question slowly turned to look at his girlfriend, shock still heavily set on his face.

"D-Do you hate me…?" she asked, seeing his shocked expression quickly fade into a loving one.

"Of course not, Angie… I'm… just a little surprised, is all…"

He looked over at her again, extending his hand towards her. She placed hers in his and he gave it a gentle tug, prompting her to stand and move towards him. With a comforting smile he pulled her into his lap and embraced her tightly, rocking slowly back and forth, but unlike last time he tried holding her, she gripped onto him for dear life, head buried in his chest.

"I-I'm scared…" she whispered after a short time, feeling instantly comforted as his hand swept through her hair, his lips planting a kiss on her forehead. He grabbed onto her face and lifted it to look directly into his eyes, his expression serious but loving.

"You don't have to be scared…" he said. "We're going to do this together, okay? I'm not going to leave your side – not for a second."

Derek watched as the nervousness lifted from Angie's face and she smiled softly, eyes tearing up again. "Please promise me you won't leave me… I n-need you."

He smiled back at her and leaned forward, kissing her lips as he gave her a comforting squeeze, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I promise, sweetheart…" he reassured. "I know you're scared, but everything is going to be just fine… I always tell you that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and this doesn't change that in the least… This is it – it's you and me, forever… I love you no matter what."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that… and I love you too." she whispered, leaning back into him and hugging him tightly, burying her face back in his chest. He rested his head against hers and rocked her gently, his eyes never leaving the slender, plastic contraption on his kitchen table.

Or more notably, the little pink plus sign that adorned it.

"I guess…" he started, trying to take in the irony of it all. "I guess, we brought back something to remember from Africa… though I don't like thinking of our baby as a souvenir…"

Angie sighed into his chest, hugging him tighter again, mind blank except for one thing:

"Do you think it's too late to ask for a t-shirt instead?"

* * *

**Haha, woops!**

**So, I wrote a lemon over on Devart between Derek and Angie, set in UTK2 time... they got it on in Africa. Hot tent lovins ftw!**

**This was supposed to be the original ending to that, but I found it way too mean... so, yeah.**

**Anyway, I know it was random, but I hope you liked it! See you later!**


End file.
